Harry Left
by Rellik 01011993
Summary: When everyone calmed down after the Battle of Hogwarts and the worst of the injuries had been healed, they realised someone was missing. In the distraction of victory, Harry Potter had slipped away without a word. They assumed he had needed some time alone, that he would come back in a few hours or days, when he was ready. They were wrong. Reviews always welcome.


When everyone calmed down after the Battle of Hogwarts and the worst of the injuries had been healed, they realised someone was missing. In the distraction of victory, Harry Potter had slipped away without a word. They assumed he had needed some time alone, that he would come back in a few hours or days, when he was ready. They were wrong.

When he failed to reappear after a week, his friends started to worry. Hermione cast the strongest locator spells she could and came up with nothing. Ron checked every place he knew Harry liked to go, then all of the places that he hated. Each person tried to find him with their own talents, none succeeding.

Owls sent out with letters or notes returned dazed and confused, often exhausted. However he had hidden himself away, Harry had done a thorough job of it.

Weeks turned into months and the Ministry got involved. They were starting to hand out medals to those involved in the victory of the war and needed to start with the hero. The Ministry was unable to locate him, prompting everyone to believe he was either dead, again, or he had left the wizarding world.

Arthur Weaseley took it upon himself to search the muggle world for the boy who was like a son. After a year of no success, and not even a hint of Harry, Arthur was forced to give up and return to his life.

x x x

It was, quite surprisingly, Draco Malfoy who found him several years later. Draco was seeking out possible young wizards in the muggle world, having turned a leaf on his _mudblood_ opinions. When the receptionist informed him that the Head and Founder of the orphanage was 'somewhere with the children' Draco's temper rose. He had scheduled the meeting a month prior, and the man didn't even have the courtesy to be there!

The receptionist promised she had a fair idea on where the man would be and lead the way to the kitchens. She opened the door to reveal a huddle of children surrounding a screaming child. All Draco could see of the man was a tuft of unruly dark hair. When the receptionist called out _Harry_ , Draco felt his heart clench. Such a common name, and yet every time he heard it he couldn't block the pain.

Though he hadn't been close to Harry, there had always been the thought in the back of his mind that there was time yet. Time to change his relationship and become a friend. Time to get to know the young wizard as best as he would allow. With Harry's disappearance, all that had been taken from him.

He heard a soft mumble of words and the screams ended abruptly. The children disappeared into a backyard the size of a quidditch pitch, leaving a smiling young man sitting on the floor. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away, especially not when jovial green eyes met his own. He had never seen Harry this truly happy during all their time in Hogwarts.

"Thank you Renata, Mister Malfoy and I can look after ourselves from here." He politely dismissed his receptionist as he rose easily from the floor. Draco was aware of her curious gaze when she realised Harry knew him.

When the woman was gone, he turned wary eyes to Draco. "Draco, I was told my meeting was with a government official regarding the wellbeing of my kids…"

Draco leant against the kitchen table, ignoring all sense of decorum in the sudden appearance of Harry Potter. "Well…can't very well go telling the muggles about what I'm _really_ doing here, can I?" he drawled, trying to find his footing in this situation.

Harry nodded in agreement, waving a hand at the bench. The kettle was suddenly starting to boil and teacups appeared beside the tea and sugar. "Hmmm, of course not. I always did wonder how they found wizards in the muggle world. I guess I know now. I've been keeping an eye out for any…strange occurrences. There were a couple of kids in the last couple of years. I managed to sneak them into the adoption path of wizard families."

Draco stared as Harry started to make tea. "You've been here all along? People have been looking for you for _years_ Harry, and you've just been here playing mother hen?" he crossed his arms, suddenly furious at the gorgeous man who stood before him.

Harry scoffed. "Why? Voldemort was gone, properly that time. What more did they want from me?" Draco was shocked to hear bitterness; he had always assumed Harry liked the _chosen one_ lifestyle. "I completed my education and registration for use of magic. What more do they need other than something to look at?"

It took him a moment, but Draco found the words to fill Harry in on what had been happening. "The Ministry want to give you a medal, and have several job offers for you, last I heard. Hogwarts want to offer you a teaching position, as well as the chance of Headmaster. I believe Granger, well Granger-Weaseley now, wanted to discuss a study on _how_ your magic works, something to do with unbelievable things working for you. Not sure of the others, but I know Arthur scoured the muggle world for a year before he had to go back to work."

Harry grit his teeth, forcing himself to take a deep breath and let it out rather than say something unforgiveable to Draco. "If any of them wanted to find me for reasons other than wanting something from me, they would have. I left a loophole in every spell I placed to hide myself." He smiled sadly at Draco. "Now, as far as I know, none of the kids here have magic, but I'm sure you have a process and training for that sort of thing so I'll let you do whatever it is you do."

Draco accepted the cup of tea and followed Harry outside to two sitting chairs. From there they could watch over the children as they played. "I don't…my views on purebloods and everything else have changed considerably over the years Harry." He felt he needed to explain that to Harry, he was checking on children under his care after all.

He found himself on the receiving end of a content smile, happiness shining from green eyes. "I know, I can feel it Draco. You're a lot calmer than you were when we were young, a lot less hatred that isn't your own."

"Can I ask…why did you choose this? Even in the muggle world I'm sure you could have received any number of positions, why start an orphanage from scratch?" he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, curious to see what the young man would have to say.

"Everyone always assumed that I would be an auror or some sort of teacher. Something as dangerous as my life had been or something to pass on my _infinite knowledge_." Draco heard the sarcasm. "No one ever asked and no one ever even considered that I might have something a lot closer to heart that I needed to do." He fell silent, watching as a small child fell from the lowest branch of a tree. Draco could feel the _Harry Potter protectiveness_ raise its head, but Harry staid put until he could see the girl was fine. "I spent the majority of eighteen years living in a house where I wasn't wanted, where I was _despised_ , beaten, starved…" he shrugged his shoulders. "No kid should go through that. So I created this place. I've implemented additional screening processes around child abuse that focus on how a child might act if they're mistreated but not beaten…"

Draco stared in horror. He had never thought about Harry's life outside school, other than to think he was _the boy who lived_ and his life had to be marvellous. "I never knew… But you've created a safety net to prevent a repeat of your life. And you place wizard children in wizard families so they will be accepted. Harry, that is amazing. But why disappear completely?" he asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "Private reasons that mean I can't live my life, can't be _me_ in that world. I can do that here though." He turned to smile at Draco. "It is bloody good to see you again though, Draco. Especially now that you're…more yourself."

Draco shook his head, unable to believe his luck that Harry had forgiven him for all of his cruelty when they were young. "How can you…" he frowned, unsure how to ask, and if he even wanted to know the answer.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure exactly, but I could always feel it. You hated the way you acted, but couldn't do anything else. I wanted so badly to be your friend, and I knew you wanted that as well, but I could tell it would bring you more trouble than good."

"Wanted to be friends? I was in bloody _love_ with you!" he heard the words leave his mouth but somehow couldn't stop himself.

Harry stared at him in shock and Draco moved to stand up and leave. He couldn't believe he had embarrassed himself in such a way. To his utter dismay, Harry waved a hand and Draco felt pressure keeping him in his seat.

Harry's face was pale when he went back to watching the children, seemingly ignoring Draco. "I scoured history books and social norms all through school. I never found one single acknowledgement of a gay wizard, let alone mention of a couple."

Draco's breath caught in his throat. "Harry, that sounds…sounds like you were looking specifically for that."

Harry nodded. "Because I was; I've always known I was gay which wasn't an issue at home because they hated me on my own merit. When everyone was _so_ welcoming when I first started at Hogwarts, it got me to wondering about how I would spend my life after school. If I had to hide a huge part of who I am, there was no way I was going to choose that world. And then, later on, I was desperately looking to help me decide whether or not to say anything about my huge and growing crush…" he smiled sadly at Draco. "…to you."

Draco stared back into flustered green eyes with growing hope. "Are you saying…what I think you're saying Harry?"


End file.
